Rufus Vs Wario
Street Fighter Vs Mario! Which roly-poly, raging rival of red will wreck this round? Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (Theme of Zangief, 0:00-0:23) In the middle of a busy downtown street, noises of a massive skirmish are coming from inside a large bank, causing spectators and police to run outside in terror. Eventually, Wario flies out of one of the bank’s windows, holding onto a few large bags of money and gold. Landing on the sidewalk, he gets up and brushes himself off, before angrily glaring at the hole he came out of; Mario, world-famous plumber, leaps out and into the street, intent on stopping his rival in his schemes. As Mario takes out a Fire Flower, Wario laughs, while another obese figure in yellow rolls up on the road behind him on a motorcycle. Mario activates his power-up and spawns a fireball in his hands... (Silence) ...but Wario wiggles his buttocks and farts a cloud of gas in Mario’s direction. The gas ignites the fire in Mario’s hand, and the resulting explosion sends him rocketing into the sky. Wario: WAH HAH HAH!!! ???: HEY! YOU THERE! (Joe’s Theme, 0:00-0:27) Wario, annoyed, turns around to see the man on the bike take off his helmet; Rufus, the Street Fighter. Rufus: What do ya think you’re doin’! I didn’t come all this way to find and fight Ken Masters for some knockoff chump to fart in his face and steal my glory! Why I oughta... you’re gonna feel... grrh... As Rufus continues to rant, Wario, confused, picks his nose and wonders in a pictorial speech bubble who the heck Ken Masters is, and what he has to do with Mario. Eventually, he gives up and calmly walks away, to Rufus’ ire. Rufus: HEY! Don’t ignore me when I’m talkin’ to you, bub! You think you’re so high and mighty you can just steal my thunder and get away with it! Wario continues to ignore Rufus, and hops onto his motorcycle. Rufus: HEY! You even have a bike like me! All right, you two-bit knockoff chump, you’re gonna get what’s comin’ to ya! Candy: Baby, what’s wrong? Did someone make you mad? Rufus and Wario turn around to see Rufus’ girlfriend Candy walk up to his motorcycle, to try and calm him down. Wario eyes her and his eyes turn into hearts, popping out of their sockets. Wario: WAAAAARIO TIME!!! (Theme of Abel, 0:00-0:13) A blur of yellow speeds by Rufus’ bike, snatching up Candy in front of his eyes. It takes the martial artist a second to register what happened, but he becomes pissed enough to turn scarlet red, revs up his bike, and speeds after Wario. The yellow thief spots Rufus gaining on him in his mirror, and rolls his eyes, pulling a sharp turn to face Rufus while driving backwards (in the process flinging Candy off his bike). He then zooms forward, the two playing a dangerous game of chicken on their bikes. Rufus: You steal my glory, and you steal my girl! I’m pretty sure it was you who stole my spot in the McDonald’s Drive-Thru too! All right, buster, show’s over! Here I come! Wario: Heh heh! Let’s-a-go! Announcer: PREPARE TO GET YELL-OWNED! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Rufus! Wario! Draw! 60 (King Dedede Theme, 0:05-1:05) Rufus’ engine gives out a puff of black smoke and stalls, while Wario continues speeding towards him. Rufus: CRAP! 59 Wario does a wheelie and slams his front tire into Rufus’ face, sending him flying off of his bike and crashing into a nearby building, where his weight dents the brick. Just as he gets on his feet, Wario rams into him with a shoulder charge, having dismounted his bike. The Gold-Digger delivers Rufus three more short punches, followed by an uppercut to the jaw that launches him upwards. Spiraling into the air like a corkscrew, Wario drills into him with his hands while carrying him even further; a small fart gains him more hang time, and a kick sends Rufus flying back down into the pavement. Wario crash-lands on him, bouncing off of his wiggling belly and back onto the road. 51 Wario: Hah hah hah! Rufus: NO DICE, PAL! Wario’s jaw drops in shock as Rufus flops to his feet and blitzes him. With twenty quick jabs to the face, Rufus disorients his opponent while taunting him. Rufus: You’ve fought the rest! Now try the best! 46 A jumping kick knocks Wario into a wall, where he bounces off and back towards Rufus’s stomach. The Street Fighter uses his bulk to his advantage and smacks Wario back into the wall, rebounding him between his stomach and the wall a few times before spinning around and hitting Wario with a brutal Karate chop to the face. Three of Rufus’ punches are followed by a kick to knock Wario upwards, where he’s hit with three more punches and another kick. This ends with Rufus sending Wario high into the sky with a double-upwards palm thrust. 39 Rufus leaps into the air to attack Wario once more, but he is overpowered when Wario spins like a drill and shoots downwards, breaking through Rufus’ attack with his head. They hit the ground and Wario flips Rufus over with his palms, hitting his head with a loud clap. A short jump into the air, and Wario inflates himself like a balloon, spinning around to damage Rufus twice before gripping him by the ponytail and suplexing him to the ground. 34 Rufus gets up, and his face turns red with anger, but as he tries to jab Wario, the treasure-hunter chomps down on his hand, trapping it in-between his jaws. Before he can protest, Rufus is lifted into the air and slammed repeatedly into the ground, before Wario lets go and gives him an axe-kick to the head. Rufus rolls over and stands back up, but Wario charges at him. All cuts to black, minus the impacts of a dozen punches, and Wario winds up behind a badly beaten Rufus, before jumping up and slamming his head to the ground with his rear end. 25 A punch from Rufus frees himself, and sends Wario up into the air where he lands on a second-floor balcony of a building. Rufus chases after him and the two leap around the street; though Wario keeps ahead of him at first, Rufus eventually catches up and strikes a karate chop to Wario’s skull. With a flurry of kicks, he pushes Wario back, and jumps into the air; spinning himself around, he kicks Wario a few more times, before he lands, elbows Wario in the face twice, and kicks him upwards. While flying through the air, Wario pulls out a bomb and throws it down at Rufus’ it explodes, sending him flying up as well. The two meet in the air and exchange quick, brutal punches and karate chops blow for blow in the air... before both realize they’re floating. Gravity quickly takes hold, and they fall down to the pavement. 11 The two land on the street near where their bikes are stalled. To Rufus’ shock, Wario picks up his bike and swallows it whole, before mounting his own chopper. Rufus: Hey! I paid nearly... Rufus is cut off as Wario zips by him on his bike like a streak of yellow, causing Rufus to spin around rapidly like a top. He gets dizzier and dizzier as Wario races down the street, turns around, and drives straight towards him. Rufus continues to spin around as he closes his eyes and tries to concentrate, and Wario does a wheelie as he attempts to run the nuisance over once and for all. 2'' '''Rufus': All right, take this! Using his spinning to gain momentum, Rufus holds out a palm and delivers a powerful karate chop to Wario’s bike just as it approaches him. The attack slices the bike clean in half, and retains enough strength to send Wario flying through six buildings, each with a deafening thud. 'K.O!!!K.O!!!K.O!!!K.O!!!K.O!!!K.O!!!' (Silence) Rufus puts his hands on his hips and laughs as the buildings Wario flew through slowly come crashing down. Candy limps up to him, clearly dazed, but hugs him around the chest and laughs with him. Candy: Wow, baby! You’re so strong! Rufus: Hah hah, of course, baby! He pissed me off, so it was no mercy for ‘im! Hah hah, let that be a lesson! Nobody beats Ken Mastas except for me! In the background, Ken is walking down the sidewalk. He stops and looks at the commotion, shrugs, and continues on his way. Results (Indestructible, 0:28) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Rufus! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Heads Up Hey guys, MP here. I'm in the middle of an exam stretch, so don't expect me to be around the wikis that much until Christmas time. This melee was written ahead of time so it could simply be copypasted on schedule, but I'll be back soon to continue my fights (and tournament)! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music